Black Lace and Leather
by Auruo
Summary: Something I did on DA a while ago, I might continue it if it gets attention, I will also mention this is also a AU.
1. Chapter 1

My heart skipped a beat as the woman I called my sister informed me of a odd birthday gift that she had gotten me. It was a session with a man, a man known as Master Rivai. When she told this to me...well needless to say I nearly shit my pants. I'm a very closed individual and she was the only one who actually knew me deep down, knew the sexual desires I had held firmly deep in my heart. My eyes gazed to the green illuminated numbers upon the DVR system I had set up, the time read 10:27pm. Soon, I had felt a mixture of nausea and terror, he was to show up in three minutes. Slowly, my body rose from the black leather couch, a slight noise could be found as my skin pulled from the sofa. It was the instant I stood up that there was a knock on my door. I froze. For a moment I thought of not answering but this session with him was three hundred dollars and my friend paid for it, I would never make it up to her. I had decided to go through with it. As I made my way across my apartment my hand raised shakily to the silver doorknob. Slowly, my hand turned the doorknob. Opening it. As I opened it I came face to face with a man. His onyx eyes pierced into mine, his pasty skin was glowing under the ceiling lights the resided in the hallway. He had a long trench coat on, designed with military like accents. His hat would match this 'get-up' as would his combat styled boots.

"[F/N, L/N]?" he asked, his voice sounding deep and smooth. As he spoke his shoulder adjust, it was then I had noticed he had been carrying a duffel bag with him. This instantly threw a curve ball at me, due to this I became curious enough to the point I forgot he spoke to me. A sound of annoyance escaped his lips, this brought me back to reality. I'd nod and step aside, allowing him to enter my apartment. His movement was fluid as he stepped inside, his eyes overlooking my apartment. I'd gulp slowly as I shut my door and walked in front of him, my eyes caught up in the man's features once more. His hair was just as dark as his eyes, the top layer of his hair had met the top of his ear, the bottom layer had been shaved off, adding to the military like look he had been sporting.

Eventually, I'd notice he had too been looking over my features, reading my body language perhaps? With a loud thud the duffel bag hit the floor. "Take my jacket off." The demand had caught me off guard and I'd tilt my head, a "Huh?" escaped my lips. "Did I stutter?" he said sternly, his eyes glaring into mine. With shaky hands I began to fiddle with the buttons on his jacket. This process seemed to take eternity, causing him to to question me, "Are you incapable of such a simple task?" his voice was filled with venom. I'd shake my head muttering a "N-No..." as I continued on, now at his waist. "On your knees." he'd speak again, with such an authority that I could not disobey. I was glad he said it because at this moment, it felt as if the world would cause my knees to buckle at any moment. I got down on my knees, my eyes meeting his as I continued to unbutton his jacket. When this task had been completed he nodded, his calloused hands gently stroked my cheek, "Good. Now take my jacket, hang it up and take me to your bed room." I'd blush slightly, as I stood up. My hands grasping the black leather. I'd hang it up and then walk towards my bedroom. I could hear a ruffling, as he picked the duffel bag up and followed me.

As we entered my bedroom, he'd point to my bed. "Sit." I nodded slightly as I sat, facing him. He slowly undid his black tie, allowing it to hang across his neck. His hands unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. "Now you remove your hoodie and pants." I'd let out a slight squeak of disapproval. His lip twitched as he turned his head to look at me. "Do it, now." he ordered. I'd gulp harshly as I removed the coral colored hoodie, and black leggings. The black lace clung tightly to my skin. He'd raise an eyebrow, a look of interest perhaps? Well, the look soon washed away, and he returned to his stoic like state. The bag hit the floor again as he walked towards a dresser, his index and middle finger grazed the top of it. Slowly, his hands moved closer to his face, his thumb rubbing across the index and middle finger. I had believed it to be that he was looking to see if there was dust. He'd let out a slight huff of disapproval. "Tch...So filthy." He'd still set his hat upon it, his body turning towards me as he slowly approached me. "You can't clean worth shit." his speech laced with disgust. My [E/C] orbs gazed into his eyes, as I would gulp again. I was going to speak, but he cut me off, telling me to remove his dress shirt. I'd obey. This was a bit easier for me then the jacket, and I managed to get it done and over with in a few seconds. A wave of heat rose up onto my face as I glanced over his toned and muscular chest. Then my eyes focused on a few jagged dark scars that marred his pale abs, a soft gasp escaped my [L/C] lips as I slowly reached out to touch them.


	2. Chapter 2

~*This was a bit easier for me then the jacket, and I managed to get it done and over with in a few seconds. A wave of heat rose up onto my face as I glanced over his toned and muscular chest. Then my eyes focused on a few jagged dark scars that marred his pale abs, a soft gasp escaped my [L/C] lips as I slowly reached out to touch them. *~

My hands would shake with anticipation. The mere ideal of touching a man, that to me at this moment resembled perfection. I wouldn't see the heavy glare that had settled into his features as I reached out towards him. The second my hand had been inches from the scars he would grab my hand, tightly. I'd wince out in pain, looking up to him. "Do not..." was all he said, I simply gulped softly, nodding in response. "Now...Your friend that scheduled our meeting stated you had certain fetishes, which I shall list off. You are to tell me if they are correct, if you lie...I will know." he looked down, his face stoic and calm as he pulled a folder from his duffel bag. Slowly, he would begin walking around in my room, reading off the paper that had been inside of the folder. "Gynonudomania, Odaxelagnia..Hn...Abasiophilia. Asphyxiophilia. Masochism Stigmatophilia..." each one of those words made no sense to me, the only one that stood out had been Masochism, so I'd blink looking up to him. He simply stopped walking and looked to me, "Well?" I'd gulp slightly as I looked down. "Um...Im not sure what any of those words mean." I'd mumble, as my hands folded over my lap. A slight huff escaped the mans lips, and from the corner of my eye I'd see him shake his head ever so slightly. "Look over this and sign the paper if they are correct. There are descriptions of the selected fetishes." with a simplistic nod I took the paper and folder and read over the paper, blushing slightly as my eyes rolled over the words. Each one had been correct and the fact this man knew each thing I fantasized about just made me uneasy. My hand reached for a pen on my night stand, signing the paper slowly at the bottom of the page. "Now in that folder this is an agreement for this session, read it and sign that as well and we will begin." he'd walk to my mirror, looking into it. His hands running over the top of the wooden frame, his finger moving in the same motion as before. Was this man a clean freak of something? Regardless I read the agreement, nodding as I looked it over. My hands signing the paper once more.

With the paper signed, I looked to him, placing the papers back in the folder and holding it out to him. His body turned to me, grabbing the folder and then he'd place it into his duffel bag, his gaze returning to me. "Lay down, on your stomach." this time it was like my body moved on its own, obeying this man without question. I couldn't get why nor did I in all honesty want to. The bedsheets felt cool against my soft skin. His hands gripped mine, bringing them to the head board, which he would then expertly tie them firmly against the black metal frame. I'd turn my head to the left, looking at him as much as I could. He'd turn his gaze, glaring at me. From his bag would come a blindfold and within a second my eyes had been covered, my world falling to black. He'd return to his bag. I tried my hardest to hear what he was doing. I'd hear a zipping noise, and the sound of something being pulled from the bag. Soon, i'd hear him next to my bed. It was then I felt a cold, leather like object on my back. The object slowly slid down my body, from my neck down across my back...My rear and all the way to my ankles. Again, i'd gulp as he brought it back up, stopping at my rear. With a swift motion the object his my rear, inducing a sharp stinging sensation, this would cause a sharp gasp to escape my lips. This was the pattern for the next 10 minutes which to me felt like an eternity. My hands would hit the bed as he untied them. His hands removing the blindfold. "Sit up". Nodding slowly, I adjusted my body, a slight noise of discomfort escaped as I sat on my rear. Quickly, I would cover my lips and look to him. Luckily he didn't say anything to me that time. I'd see him sink into a chair across the room, his eyes locking with mine as his fingers waved me over to him. "Come". Slowly, I'd get up and walk to him, kneeling before him. His hands brushed my face again, "Good..." My eyes slid shut as I felt him place something around my neck, a collar. "Tonight, you are my pet." his voice was stern and just that sentence alone would cause my skin to crawl, a wave of euphoria to fill me. I wanted him already.


	3. Chapter 3

~His hands brushed my face again, "Good..." My eyes slid shut as I felt him place something around my neck, a collar. "Tonight, you are my pet." his voice was stern and just that sentence alone would cause my skin to crawl, a wave of euphoria to fill me. I wanted him already.~

A night of trial and error was what followed. "Clean my boots" he'd murmur to me, as he handed shoe polish and a cloth. With a shaky hand I took them both and began. The scent of the polish was awful, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to upset this man. It felt like a eternity passed until I was finished, well I thought I was finished. "I-Im done." i'd stutter out, looking up at him. He'd sit up, looking at his boot, turning his leg as he stared at them. His leg would halt motion and he'd grab the back of my scalp, gripping the [H/C]'d locks between his fingers harshly. With a rough tug he pulled, a squeak escaped my lips as I looked to him. "You missed a spot, start over and this time don't mess up." So I began again, this time not messing up.

Other various things took place. I followed his orders without question and then he pushed me to the bed. I sunk into the sheets, his body came over me, his eyes piercing mine, before he lent down, whispering in my ear. "You did well this evening. Our time is almost up, so since you did such a good job...You can do what you wish to me." A had blush met my cheeks, my skin crawling as he spoke. With a shaky hand I cupped his cheek, pushing him back slightly, so I could look into his eyes once more. This man had been the definition of perfection in my eyes. Slowly, I pulled his face to mine, kissing him softly. He would return the kiss, my hands snaking around his neck as the heat rose inside of me once more. The kiss soon became heavy and full of passion, our tongues locked in a battle of dominance. My legs rose up, flipping him to his back. I'd quickly mount him, my hands pinning his down as I looked at him. A light smirk came forth upon his stoic face. Without my brain comprehending, I had begun to grind my body against his. I could feel his member harden as I worked my frail body against his. Soon I'd strip him nude and in a instant we had both been naked. The heat just kept building...Eventually the man couldn't handle it and he threw me to my back.

The opalescence of the atmosphere came crashing down upon my body. The mere ideal of perfection held firm in my soul. His onyx gaze met mine, such intensity as his hand brushed against my pale skin. The only thing I wanted in this moment was him, all of him. His face held such power and authority it made my body want to crumble and curl into a ball. The isolation I had felt from him, the absence of his warmth drove me crazy, I began to need him. He had became a addiction. Now all I needed was his love, his lust. Anything to pull me closer to him was okay. I'd become anything he wanted. The wave of emotion was so strong for me, the absolution of vulnerability as he over powered me. The hunger he held in his stern eyes as he pushed his way through me. The echo of our skin smacking against each other. The bliss, the euphoria and the mere sound of the mews of pleasure that escaped me were heavenly. Was this really just one night? How did this happen so fast? So many thoughts escaped my mind.

Soon after we had finished he got up, re dressing himself. He'd turn, looking at me. Slowly, he bent down, picking his bag up. "Have a good evening [F/N] [L/N]." I could sense a feeling of longing from him. As though he honestly did not want to leave, but he did anyways. I'd hear the door shut, my body now laid in this empty bed, the vivid images running through my head of this evening, and just like that...he was gone. My body would turn to its side. Slowly, curling into a ball.

That was the first night I fell asleep crying over a man.


	4. Chapter 4

~I'd hear the door shut, my body now laid in this empty bed, the vivid images running through my head of this evening, and just like that...he was gone. My body would turn to its side. Slowly, curling into a ball. That was the first night I fell asleep crying over a man.~

The morning came, and I'd awaken, my eyes burning as I walked to the bathroom. I'd preform my morning rituals as I waked to the kitchen. I'd turn the coffee pot on and sit at my desk, turning my laptop on. The second I did that my phone rang. "Hello..?" I mumbled, not noticing the number. "Hey! I just got off the plane and ill be home soon. Sorry I haven't called you I dropped my phone off the boat." a light snicker was heard. I soon recognized it to be Jean. A light smile rose to my cheeks. "Hey..No worries horse face..." she'd chuckle softly. "Ill be home soon, so make sure you have coffee made." he'd laugh again and hang up. This time...I felt guilt bubble up inside of me. Me and Jean had been roommates, and...well fuck buddies. We held no emotional tie to one another, at least I felt that way...But who knew how he felt. It would destroy me if I hurt him...

About twenty minutes passed and I heard someone come in. I'd turn in my chair to see a sun-burt Jean, a large smile on his face as he gazed at me. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him, he looked like a lobster, he had a pale color around his eyes, from wearing sunglasses no doubt. I'd stand up and walk to him, hugging him gently. "I missed you..." he'd mumble as he held me tightly. I'd bite my lip as hugged tighter, my face now pressed against his chest. "I missed you too." I'd pull away and give him a mug with coffee. "Just the way you like it." I said, a slightly smile in place. "God..aren't you little miss perfect." he said, winking as he took the cup, sipping it slowly. "Just the way I like it [F/N]". I'd blush slighlty as I looked up to him, nodding. "Of course."~

It now about noon and I looked over, seeing Jean slowly falling asleep. I'd shake my head slightly as I walked over, nudging him. "Hey." he'd jump slightly and look to me. "Sorry..." he'd mumble as he stood up, walking towards the bedroom. I simply followed him, laying next to him. His light brown eyes bore into mine, a light blush on his sun burnt face. "You are so beautiful [F/N]..." he'd smile softly. Inside I felt like I was on fire, but a soft smile made its way to my lips. "and you look like a horse. Jean" I'd pause, snickering slightly as my hand cupped his face. "A beautiful horse." I'd lean in, kissing his forehead. He'd smile softly as he pull me into his arms. "I think I love you..." he said softly, his eyes closing tightly. "I know we agreed on this not happening...but...when I was away all I could think about was you, I didnt even look at another woman, nor did I think of another one...In all reality I only want and care for you." he'd huff slightly and his words hit me like a train. I'd look to him, blushing heavily. The feelings were overwhelming now. I had this lust for Rivai but here was Jean a man I knew for so long, a man who has always supported me...and I just...I didnt know what to do anymore. I'd begin to tear up, my hand cupping my mouth. He looked startled as he hugged me tighter. "Shh..shit no, don't cry please." he spoke frantic as he rocked me slightly. My eyes closed, and the dam busted, my tears flowing freely now, my breathing shaky as I gripped his green sweater. My body curled up against him, and he just bit his lip. I could tell he had been afraid of him doing something wrong. Soon I collected myself, my teary eyes looking into his panicked ones. "S-Sorry Jean..." I mumbled. He only shook his head. "Shh..." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Its okay, you need a nap as well as me..." he'd mumble, it was obvious he had felt heartbroken, but he wanted to drop it and I'd simply oblige with his wishes, and like that I went back into dream land.

The vivid interpretation of the man known as Master Rivai held firm in my mind. I would wake up in a panic, a deep sweat coated my forehead as I looked around. My gaze met the sleeping man next to me. He was drooling all over our pillows. I'd chuckle and ruffle his hair, kissing his nose as I did so. The clock read 2AM. I'd huff lightly as I snuggled back into his arms, soon falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on [F/N]!" the onyx eyed girl would call to me, i'd roll my eyes slightly as I approached her, "Why are we even here Mikasa...?" I said, annoyed as my eyes scanned the large building. It was a night club to some...degree. I wasn't honestly sure what to call it. My mood had been complete shit since the incident with Jean. He hadn't been home much, mostly at his friend Marco's house. He returned to sleeping in the guest bedroom, and distanced him such as much as he could. It hurt so bad, him not even touching me, it was hard. Thus why Mikasa had been taking me out this evening, to 'Have a good time and get my mind off of everything' according to her. I feel as though she had issues in her relationship with Eren so she needed to get away as well. Though I didn't have the want to go with her I did, that's what friends are for after all. Little did I know, I wasn't to return to my own apartment that evening.

I can hear the music blaring as I stand in line. It's freezing outside, but I am close to the front of the line. I wrap my arms around myself and move forward. Eventually me and Mikasa make our way inside, once we are in in; my eyes have to adjust to the darkness. There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight. As I make my way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub up against me. I don't mind though, it's the fastest way across the room. As I approached the bar, I seemed to lose contact with Mikasa. This always happened when we went out so I ignored it. Soon, I feel a set eyes on me as I order a drink. Slowly, I turned...My eyes meeting a pair of familiar Onyx ones, the ones that haunted my dreams. I could see a slight smile come to his face as the pulsating strobes flashed to the sound of the music. He still held that look of longing, this time with a smile. I zoned out as the bartender gaze me my drink, my gaze leaving the mans as my hands ruffled in my pockets to get my money. Soon, I felt a arm drape across my shoulders, "Just put it on my tab Frank, we will be in the private rooms." Then, I was dragged away from the noise. The club had these odd orbbed rooms, scattered across the clubs floor. We'd scoot into one, facing each other, a table separating us. He'd slide the door closed and the noise ceased, I could only feel the vibrations of the radiating bass within the club.

"[F/N]" he'd say, my eyes adjusted to his. "Y-Yes?" I said, stuttering. The air was thick with tension but perhaps it was just me, he seemed calm and collected while inside I honestly felt like I was going to explode. I heard a light chuckle escape his face, the sound of his casualness after that night was a bit...interesting to say in the least. "I'm surprised to see you in a place like this, you don't seem the type." I'd swallow hard, "My friend dragged me here, trust me...I'd rather be sitting at home." The words lingered on my tongue as our eyes danced with each other. "I see, also...My name is Levi. I never told you it before." 'Levi...Rivai" I thought the name danced in my head, hell the name was perfection...Just as much as he had been. I'd nod in response as I heard a knock on the orbs door, he'd open it, taking the drinks from the waiter and he'd place them on the table. Quickly, he'd shut the door and return his gaze to me as his hands cupped the top of the wine glass. He'd pull it to his lips and took a light sip. His body motions were so odd, but for some reason I accepted them.

You know things are hard when you see that the person you want most, will never love you as you love them, but you accept it anyways. Turning into something you are not...But there is that feeling of longing when you can't see them. You become a slave to their whim, without noticing it. You disappear from the world for him, and he only takes you when he feels the need to. This was hell for me...but I would bathe in the fire...No regrets.

We expressed words with one another, drink after drink. Eventually we had bee next to one another, not across like we had been. I had been drunk, him merely buzzed. "You should come home with me tonight [F/N]" he'd murmur into my ear. I'd look to him, shyness crowding my gaze. "I-I um..I came with a friend." I'd stutter out. "That's alright, let her know I want to spend some time with you." Without evening thinking I obeyed him, texting Mikasa and telling her that Jean picked me up. I know she would freakout if she discovered I went home with someone else. My eyes moved back to him, and I nodded. "Alright" His arm linked to mine and we left the thumping bass filled room. A black Camaro awaited us. He'd open the passenger door, I'd climb in and he would enter the driver seat, turning it on. We drove off.

It seemed eternities as I sat in his car, eventually we pulled into a car garage. Soon after that we were in a elevator, and in his apartment. The place had been spotless, not a hint of dust in the air. I watched him remove his shoes at the door, and I would do the same. My back facing him. Soon, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me into him his lips touching my neck, leaving soft trails of lust in their wake.

The only time you open up is when we get undressed. Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong. Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on...It almost feels like a joke to play out the part. When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart. You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role...If I can't get the starring role...You don't love me big fucking deal.

The harsh sunlight woke me from my slumber, I'd sit up. Yawing harshly as the cool air hit my bare skin. I'd gasp as the night's story hit me, my gaze shifted to the man asleep next to me. The shock and awe I had...well there were no words. My hand grabbed my phone on my nightstand, I'd unlock it and see various missed texts. Apparently, Mikasa spoke to Jean...I'd gulp. He called over and over, twenty texts of panic from him...What have I done. As I was about to call him a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me down. The onyx eyes piered me, a soft smile on the face of the devil. "Good morning [F/N"]" all I could think was...'Shit'. "Morning Levi~" I said, without thinking. I was hooked on this man, the addiction held tightly against my heat and I'd never leave...Not until he told me to.


	6. Chapter 6

~The harsh sunlight woke me from my slumber, I'd sit up. Yawing harshly as the cool air hit my bare skin. I'd gasp as the night's story hit me, my gaze shifted to the man asleep next to me. The shock and awe I had...well there were no words. My hand grabbed my phone on my nightstand, I'd unlock it and see various missed texts. Apparently, Mikasa spoke to Jean...I'd gulp. He called over and over, twenty texts of panic from him...What have I done. As I was about to call him a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me down. The onyx eyes pierced me, a soft smile on the face of the devil. "Good morning [F/N"]" all I could think was...'Shit'. "Morning Levi~" I said, without thinking. I was hooked on this man, the addiction held tightly against my heat and I'd never leave...Not until he told me to. ~

The next few days flew by, Levi hadn't had a client so we just spent time getting to know one another. His presence was intoxicating. To the point the outside world I knew no longer existed. I thought of my friends time to time but I wasn't concerned...Well not till that very evening.

"[F/N], I have some business to do tonight, would you like to go home?" the man would ask a distaste in his mouth when he spoke of me going home. In all reality I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here, as long as possible, but I did need clothes. "Well...I don't want to, but I need to get clothes?" I'd respond as I stood up. He'd let a sigh escape his lips/. "I can buy you more if you'd like." I'd tilt my head and shrug lightly.

I wish I saw it when it happened, he'd never let me return home until he was finished. Love is blind, right?

"Then It is settled. I'll pick up some things for you." He'd smile and pull me into a embrace, kissing my forehead. "Make yourself at home, ill be back soon." With that the man of my dreams left and I would plop on his black sofa, my hands dancing on the remote as I began changing the channels. A hour passed and there was a knock on the door. Now, I assumed it was Levi...I have never been so wrong. A hand met the doorknob, turning slowly. As I opened it, I met a familiar face. "J-Jean?" I'd squeak out as I gaze into his soft chocolate eyes. He looked panicked, worried. His arms quickly wrapped around me, his embrace tight. He'd pull back his hand grasping my shoulders, his eyes locked with mine. "F-Fuck...[F/N] I thought...something happened to you...I was so worried. Why are you here, why haven't you been home...Fuck why haven't you answered my texts?" His voice was mixed with sadness and anger, I couldn't answer...A voice cut me off. "She has been with me, out of her own will." It was Levi...'fuck...' is all I could think. Jean's gaze turned to Levi, "Are you the asshole who took her away from her friends?" his grasps left mine as he turned to Levi, a look of pure rage lingered upon his delicate features. Levi merely looked back at Jean, a look of disinterest held firm on his hard face. "Get your facts straight kid, she wants to be here. I never forced her to stop talking to any of you, she did it herself. It's her life...Butt out you filthy brat." Jean's head turned, looking at me, searching for a answer. "I-Is that true...?" his voice sounded so heartbroken. "I-Is this...what you want?" The question hinted at Levi. Was this the man I wanted? I..I couldn't do this, I didn't know what I wanted..I just wanted to be alone...Away from all of this...The anger swelled up inside of my chest, my eyes glaring at Jean. "I do yes. Don't act like a child Jean! I told you me and you would never work out! I do not love you, and I never will!" the words flew like acid, the impact of the words hit the tanned boy, his eyes swelling with tears. I could see his pain, the beating heart might as well of been ripped from his chest. His head looked down, nodding slightly. "Fine...This is goodbye then...Sorry I ruined your life...Sorry I couldn't be good enough for you, sorry I'm not man enough..." with that he walked away. My eyes swelled up with tears, I wanted to reach out and stop him, but Levi stopped me, pulling me into a embrace. The world buckled my knees and I felt like I was dying.

Come back please...

The night went on, Levi spent it with me. Talking and expressing that Jean only wanted sex, well...I believed him and blacked Jean from my mind. When in reality...that's what Levi wanted...

Im sorry...Jean please...wont you hold me...

Soon my heart was fixated on pleasing Levi and only Levi. Sad to say, I was merely a pet to him, he didn't love me. I was just a servant to him. I was to blind.

"I want you to move in." His eyes looked to mine as he sipped on his coffee. I almost spit out my coffee as I stared deeply into his eyes. "Y-You do?" I'd squeak out slightly. With a nod he eyed me. My heart might of busted out of my chest if that was even possible. Shit, I was so ready for this. For our life to begin. Kind've sad it never would.

I..I..can't im sorry but I cant see, im so tired and cold...

With a huff I unlocked the apartments door, stepping in casually. This was mine and Jeans home, well was...until I found a note.

Dear [F/N],

Im sorry, words cant express this at all. I moved out, the keys are in the hanger where we used to keep them...you know before you left. I moved in with a friend, Marco. You remember him. But, I cant do this anymore. Everything in this place reminds me of us, what we had and it...it makes me sick. I couldn't even sleep in our bed. This is just very hard for me and its going to take time before I can even think straight. You made a bad choice...Im sure you understand, you were always smart...Don't forget I loved you...I always will, and I wont ever turn my back on you...If you need me, you know how to get a hold of me. Till next time.  
>Jean<p>

A gasp escaped my lips as I read the letter, my eyes swelling with tears. The tears lingered with rage. How could he..do this /To Me/...? At the time I was so childish I blamed him..Heh, how stupid of me. Quickly I packed my clothes, and left the apartment, paying rent to keep the apartment for storage as I left. My body smoothed into the tough leather seats in the car that had been awaiting me outside. Levi's onyx gaze adjusted to mine, an eyebrow perked. I'd look to him smiling lightly. "He wasn't home, everything is fine." He'd nod, turning the car on and driving off back to his apartment. My eyes looked into the box, searching for a piece of myself, something that would make me realize I needed Jean but, that wasn't there. I was better off without him...Right?


End file.
